The Good Ones
by Smartie6
Summary: Sequel to Suprise's Aren't Always Good. A look into Hermione's second pregnancy. R/R please : Rated for later chapters, ya know, when the hormones kick in ;
1. Another Surprise?

_This one is dedicated to Wow60, who gave me the idea for a sequel. And because she's just about the only other person I know who loves Rupert Grint as much as I do. :D  I hope you enjoy it. Cheers!_

**A/N: This story is a sequel to my other story, Surprise's Aren't Always Good. It might be confusing if you didn't read the other story first, but it can stand on it's own too.**

**Disclaimer: Oh what I would give to be a billionaire author at 16…. J.K.R. owns it.**

Ron shot up from the bed, "Your…your what?" he stuttered.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione repeated, looking up at his expressionless face. Her thoughts went wild and she turned towards a state of panic.

"Oh my God! Your mad aren't you? Oh lord, I'm sorry Ron, I'm so sorry!" she cried.

Ron was snapped out of his thoughts when Hermione made way to get up off the bed. He quickly grasped her shoulders to keep her from going anywhere.

"Hermione, oh Merlin no," he soothed, "Why would I be mad? Are you kidding, I'm ecstatic!" His face broke out into a huge grin and he hugged his wife fiercely.

"Oh thank God," she sighed, drying her eyes on the collar of her shirt, "I was worried, I didn't know if you wanted to wait until Rose was a bit older or—"

Ron cut off her rant by pressing his lips firmly against hers. He felt her smile underneath the kiss and it made him smile too. They both pulled away grinning and laughing. Ron then proceeded to get off the bed and walk over to the window. Undoing the latch, he slid the window up and looked back at Hermione.

"What on earth are you doing Ron?" she asked, laughing.

"Watch," he said with a coy smile on his face. He then stuck his head out the window and screamed.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD…. AGAIN!! I'M THE LUCKIEST BLOKE ALIVE! WOOOO!"

"Ronald Weasley! Get your head in this window right now!" Hermione whispered in a rushed tone. He pretended he didn't hear her and continued to scream out the window.

She sighed and said, "If you don't shut that window, that spider might crawl right back in here."

Ron immediately pulled his head in and shut the window. Laughing he joined his wife back on the bed. He put his hand on her still flat stomach and smiled.

"I love you Hermione Weasley," he said.

"And I love you Ronald Weasley," she smiled, tears welling up in her eyes.

He embraced her in a hug once more and just soaked in the moment. Hearing he was having a second child felt just as good as hearing it the first time.

"So, how far along are you?" he asked, releasing her.

"Well I went to the healer today after work and they said I was about eight weeks along," she said getting up off the bed.

"Ah…so it must've been the night Rose stayed at mum and dad's," he said smirking.

"Yes, that would be it," she said blushing; she walked over toward the dresser to change out of her work clothes. She pulled out a sweater and a pair of old jeans and went into the bathroom to change.

"Aw come on love," Ron chuckled. "You don't have to be shy."

"You're such a prat," she laughed through the door. She came out, smoothing down her sweater. "Now's not the time Mr. Weasley."

"I'm just teasing Hermione," he said, walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Merlin Hermione, you make me so happy."

"I should be saying that to you," she said, squeezing him tighter. "You've given me everything, a home, love, my children…just everything."

"Well you helped with some of those things too love," he chuckled.

"Very true, I'd be worried if you were having babies by yourself," she laughed.

"Yeah, that'd be…well…not normal," he said, making a face and letting go of her.

"Obviously Ron," she smirked, "well do you think we should go wake Rose and eat dinner? It's been about two hours."

"Yeah, let's go get her up and tell her the fantastic news," he said, clapping and rubbing his hands together with a huge grin on his face. "Plus, all these surprise's have made me hungry," and with that we took her hand and lead her out of the room.

**End of chapter one!  
Don't worry I'm gonna cover her whole pregnancy :)  
Whatcha think so far? Reviews?  
Please & Thank you!**


	2. The Approval

The sun broke through the clouds just as sunset was beginning. Warm beams of light made the room glisten, light dancing off the walls. A ray landed on a small child, fast asleep on her cot, cuddled up to a stuffed bear.

Ron and Hermione gazed down at their daughter and smiled. She was practically their world and always brightened anyone's day when she came around. With her fathers deep eyes and mothers warm smile, she could melt the coldest of hearts.

"Rosie? Sweetheart, time to get up," Hermione whispered, leaning over to pick up her daughter. However, even after being picked up, the child still remained asleep.

"Ah Hermione, I'm sorry love, but I don't believe you posses the skill at waking up Weasley children," Ron chuckled softly.

"Oh and I suppose you do, and your going to school me on it now?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Of course, it'd only be natural. Hand her here," he said taking the sleeping girl in his arms, "Rosie, time to eat," he whispered. Just as he predicted, the little girl began to stir, yawning and rubbing her eyes gently with her fists.

"See, I told you I knew how to do it."

"Oh yes, all hale Ron Weasley, master of waking children," she said sarcastically, "and that's why she's spending more time with me from now on."

"Aw, why? Are you jealous she's a daddy's girl," he laughed, bouncing Rose in his arms.

"No, I just don't want my daughter being woken up every time by telling her it's time to eat!" she cried, shaking her head. "And besides she's a mum's girl." She took Rose once again, smiling at the bubbly child. Glancing at her husband, she winked and headed towards the door, and back downstairs, Ron following close behind her.

They walked downstairs and into the kitchen to have dinner. Hermione set Rose down in her high-chair and adjusted the tray for her. Ron removed the roast out of the oven and the potatoes off the stove. He set them on the counter and got the plates and silverware out of the cabinets and set them on the table. Taking out his wand, he waved it towards the food and it soared to the table. As Hermione went to sit down, he stopped her and pulled out her chair.

"My lady," he said smirking.

"Oh dear lord," Hermione laughed. She took the knife and cut a small piece of roast off for Rose and chopped it into bite sized pieces. Rose picked up a piece and popped it into her mouth, smiling as she chewed.

"So we have a question for you Rosie," Ron said, fixing his own plate. "How would you like to have someone else to play with from now on?"

Rose stared at her father questioningly, "Like cousin?" she asked.

"No Rose, not a cousin," Hermione said, "Someone who will live with us; you, your dad and I; and be part of our family."

Still no comprehension on Rose's part, she continued to stare bewildered between her parents. However, suddenly her facial expression changed, and she seemed to finally understand. Her eyes went wide and a smile broke out across her face.

"So, does that mean you're happy Rose?" Ron asked. Both parents smiled widely but the smiles were soon whipped clean off their faces.

"PUPPY! I wuv puppies!" Rose shouted happily. Obviously, she didn't understand clearly enough.

Ron burst out laughing at the look on Hermione's face. "No love, not a puppy. How about a baby brother or sister?" he asked.

Rose's clapping seized and she went silent. Her face scrunched in confusion, as she eyed her parents carefully. The room was silent, both parents stared expectantly at their two-year old, waiting for some sort of response. She looked down at her plate and then looked back up at her parents. Plastered to her face was an even bigger semi-toothless smile.

"YAY! Brover or sister!" She screamed, tiny fists banging on her tray.

Ron smiled widely and took Hermione's hand from across the table. Both glad to see such a response from Rose. Hermione suddenly burst into a genuine laugh when a piece of Rose's roast came flying over and hit Ron square in the face, from her banging her fists around.

"Ok Rosie, I think that's enough of that," Ron said, whipping his face off.

The family sobered back up and carried on with their dinner, although neither of the parents got much food, for Rose was full of questions for them to answer. After dinner was over, Hermione took Rose out of her chair and put her down. She quickly began to run a muck around the house.

Hermione and Ron settled down on the couch while Rose searched through her toy bin to find things she wanted to share with her new sibling.

"Look at her go," Ron stated, watching his daughter sort all her toys out, all over the living room floor.

"I don't think the enthusiasm will always be there, especially when she actually realizes how long 9 months really is," Hermione chuckled, "so I guess we should cherish it now."

"Your probably right, it could be a lot worse," he said. Ron scooted close to his wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She rested her head against him and closed her eyes.

"I can't wait to tell the grandparents."

**Ta-da! Sorry it took so long to update!!  
Lots of prep for exams....uh.  
More of her hormones and stuff in the next chapters :)  
Reviews? Comments?**


	3. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

Hermione awoke to the sound of sizzling bacon on Saturday morning. She sniffed the air, hungry for breakfast, but quickly lost her appetite. Her stomach churned and she felt suddenly nauseous. A small burp echoed from her lips and she clasped her hand over her mouth. Jumping out of bed, she flew to the bathroom and crashed through the door. Just as she came up to the toilet, she threw up in a massive heave. The heaving went on for a few more minutes before it stopped completely. Sinking fully to the floor, she leaned against the bathtub, shutting her eyes. If she hated one thing about pregnancy, it was the morning sickness.

Standing up slowly, she flushed the toilet and used the counter to balance herself. Lifting her head, she glanced at her pale face in the mirror; _'Good lord,_' she thought,_'this is horrible.'_ However, she was snapped out of her thougths when she heard a small knock outside on the bedroom door, quickly she leaped over and shut the door to the bathroom. She knew it was Ron, coming to bring her breakfast in bed like he did the morning after he found out she was pregnant with Rose. She had no intentions on being rude to him, but she couldn't stand the smell.

"Ron, if you have bacon with that breakfast, I assure you that you want to take it away immediately," she spoke through the bathroom door.

"Hermione? What's wrong? You alright?" Ron asked, concern etched into his voice.

"Yes, fine, just please love, if you don't want to see vomit all over the floor, please take it back downstairs and chuck it in the bin." Leaning her forehead against the door, she prayed that the smell wouldn't seep through the oak panel.

"Alright," he said, "I'll be back up in a minute then, just hang on."

Hearing the sound of feet clunking back down the stairs, she slowly opened the door and came out of the bathroom. There was no reminisce of the horrid bacon smell lingering anyway in the room, so she breathed a sigh of relief. She walked back over to the bed and sat on the edge.

_'I hope I can make it through the day today,'_ she thought. This always happened, on the day she was busy or had something important to do, something went wrong. Not that she really cared this time though, another baby was much more important than making it through a family dinner. Later on, they were supposed to get together at the Weasley's home with her parents for a huge family get together they had a couple times a year. She looked up, hearing footsteps coming quickly up the stairs. No more than a second later, Ron peaked his head in through the door.

"You sure your alright?" he asked worriedly, coming to sit by her on the bed. He placed his hand on her back and slowly scratched her it soothingly.

"Yes, just the morning sickness, but I don't think it's going to be as bad as it was with Rose. This is only the fourth time I've gotten sick," she said, shutting her eyes and enjoying his movements.

"Alright, well do you need anything?" he asked, continuing to rub her back.

"Um, well now that I think about it, maybe some mouth wash," she said, grimacing at the horrid taste in her mouth that she just now noticed was there. Ron said nothing but just took out his wand and pointed his wand at a glass of water on the bedside table. The clear liquid quickly turned into a deep green color. Hermione picked it up and swished it around her mouth. Suddenly realizing that there was no where to spit it out, she got up and briskly walked to the bathroom.

Ron shot up, following her quickly, thinking she was going to be sick again. He quickly pulled her hair back and waited for her to finish. Hermione spit out the rinse and looked up at Ron, giving him a questioning look.

"What? I thought you were going to be sick again," he said in self-defense. Letting go of her hair, it slowly fell back onto her shoulders.

Grabbing a towel off the shelf, he handed it to Hermione. She took it gratefully and whipped her mouth off. After checking herself in the mirror one more time, she and Ron made their way out into the bedroom once more.

"Where's Rose at?" Hermione asked, pointing her wand at the closet.

"She's in her cage," Ron said, dodging a blouse and jeans whizzing past his head.

"It is **NOT** a cage Ronald," she said glaring at him, "and stop calling it one in front of people, they'll think we're some kind of horrible parents."

"Well it seems like a cage to me," he said nonchalantly, "it holds people in like a cage."

"It's a playpen, smartarse, and it's supposed to keep her in, so she doesn't hurt herself or get into things," Hermione said, gathering up her clothes and walking back into the bathroom.

"Doesn't matter, it's still a cage to me." Ron leaned against the doorframe and watched his wife. She was always beautiful to him, but her carrying his child seemed to make her glow. Smiling to himself, he thought back to the days where they didn't even know one another's feelings. It seemed so long ago, but he was just glad he was where he was now. He turned back to his wife in front of him, watching her turn on the shower and begin undressing.

Hermione glanced in the mirror, catching her husbands eye. She turned her head away quickly, smiling to herself. To this day, it amazed her how he still made her blush like a school girl. Taking off her night shirt, she threw it into the hamper, then proceeded to take of the rest of her garments.

"There's no reason to blush love," Ron said quietly, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into her neck.

"I know, but you still make me nervous," she chuckled, "however I suppose that's a good thing after all these years." She leaned back into him and turned her head slightly. Her lips met his in a sweet surrender. He tugged at her lower lip, begging for entry. However, she pulled away, smiling a coyly and backing up, stepping into the shower.

"Oh now that's just cruel Hermione," he whined, "Get me going like that and then just leave me hanging. You're a cruel witch Hermione, very cruel."

"I know," she said peaking out from behind the shower curtain, "but knowing you, it would go so much further than what we were planning and Rose would be clawing her way out of her "_cage_" by the time we were done."

"Yeah," he said chuckling, "well I can't wait till your hormones kick in and you can't keep your hands off me."

"Dream on Ronald, now go watch Rose and maybe I'll do something nice for you later." Ron walked out the door, chuckling to himself. Jogging down the stairs, he came down into the living room. Rose was in her playpen, jabbing her teddy bear with her toy wand.

"Where mummy?" Rose asked curiously.

"In the shower love," Ron answered to his daughter. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to jabbing her bear. Laughing, Ron picked up Quidditch Weekly and began to read about another awful season for the Chudley Cannons.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione came walking down the stairs, dressed and ready for the day. Ron had long given up on the magazine,which lay beside him, and was now bouncing Rose up and down on his knees. She sat down next to them and watched Rose giggle and smile at her fathers antics.

"Mummy!" Rose gurgled, stretching her arms toward Hermione.

"Rosie!" Hermione responded back, lifting her up in the air above her.

"Hermione you shouldn't really be lifting her," Ron cut in, "she's getting quiet heavy."

"I'm perfectly capable of lifting our child," she said getting up. "It's not as if I'm seven months along, I'm about two, and I'm not giving up and being lazy this early!" Taking a moment to adjust Rose in her arms, she then stomped off into the kitchen.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered, getting up and following her. This was the part that he disliked the most, the hormone imbalance. He never knew what to say to her because one word could send her flying in a thousand different directions. Stepping into the kitchen, he found her packing up some things for Rose into a small bag for later. Meanwhile, Rose sat happily in her high chair, doodling with a pencil on a piece of parchment.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry. I just want to make sure you're alright. You and Rose are the most important things in my world and I don't want to see you overstressed or overworked, that's all." He laid a hand upon her shoulder gently, finishing his statement. She turned around and sighed.

"I know Ron, but you don't have to treat me like I'm handicapped. I know what's to much for me and the baby and right now, handling Rose isn't a problem for me." Reaching up, she loosely laced her hand with his and gave him an exasperated smile.

"Alright, fine. I'll try and simmer down my over-protectiveness for a while and let you work it out, but as soon as you hit month 5, it's all me, got it?" he smirked.

"Fine Mr. He-man warrior, do what you will. And thank you," she said, returning his smile and kissing him gently.

"Yuck!" Rose giggled after seeing the position of her parents.

They broke apart and laughed at the expression of disgust of their daughters face. "Rose, if only you knew what I went through to get your mother," Ron said, "the least I deserve is a kiss now and then."

"Very true Ron, very true," Hermione laughed, "Alright, are you ready to go then?"

"Sure thing," Ron said, grabbing Rose from her seat and handing the travel bag to Hermione.

The family strode out of the kitchen and into the living room to the fireplace. Ron grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fire place with his wife and child.

"You ready to tell everyone?" he asked Hermione.

"More then ever," she responded smiling. Ron smiled back and cleared his throat.

"The Burrow!" he shouted, throwing the powder down. In the next second, green flames erupted and whisked the family away to their home away from home.

**Well there you go, chapter 3!  
Forgive my lateness, but my main concern is my finals coming up  
and I've been studying like crazy for them.  
Once school is over in 6 days, my posts will be more consistant & sooner, promise! :)  
Reviews anyone? Please & thank you :D**


	4. Wine Anyone?

Mrs. Weasley scrambled about the kitchen, making sure none of her food was burning. Not even the bright green flames escaping out of the fire place disturbed her bustling about.

Ron, Hermione and Rose stepped out into the kitchen and saw her running around, wand waving in seven different directions. Hermione set Rose down at the table and brushed the soot off herself and her daughter. Ron walked up and encircled his mother in a hug from behind. A small gasp escaped from her lips as she turned around to see her youngest son had arrived.

"Ronald!" she said smiling and hugging him tightly, "oh dear, you're a mess, here let me help you clean it off--"

"No, it's ok mum," he said, quickly pulling his face away from the dampened dish cloth in her hand, "thank you, but I think I can handle this one myself." Stepping back, smirking at his mother, he began to dust himself off.

"Oh of course, of course," she said, stowing the cloth back in her apron, "Hermione, my dear, look at you. You get more beautiful every time I see you. Oh! And Rosie my love, come her and give grandma a hug!"

Molly picked up Rose and bounced her around in her arms. She had always had a soft spot for Rose, she just didn't know why. Although it remained unanswered, she figured it probably had something to do with her being the youngest girl in the family so far and her quirky personality. As Molly continued to bounce Rose, her husband walked into the kitchen.

"Son," he said, clapping Ron on the back, "Hermione, how are you?"

"Quiet well Arthur, thank you," Hermione said stepping over to give him a hug.

"Ah, and look who's her, my dear Rosie," Arthur exclaimed, making Rose smile and giggle at her grandfather.

"Oh the pie is going to burn!" Molly gasped, running over to the oven. "Ron, Hermione, most everyone is out in the yard."

"Okay mum," Ron said, taking Rose back from his dad, "umm…are you sure you don't need any help in here?"

"No sweetheart, I'm perfectly fine," she called over her shoulder, "It's a mother's job to always be busy."

Ron smiled at his mother and turned to follow Hermione out the door. Stepping out onto the shaded porch, he bent down close to his wife's ear.

"So when do you want to tell them?" he whispered, glancing around at his large family scattered about the backyard.

"Probably after dinner, when everyone's relaxing," she responded in at low tone. They stepped off the porch and into the sunlight, greeting the family with smiles and waves as they passed. Rose squirmed in her father's arms, wanting to go play with the other kids. Ron set her down and she tottered her way over to where Harry and George were sitting and talking. When she finally reached them, she latched onto George's leg, hugging it fiercely.

"Well what do we have here?" he asked jokingly, picking her up.

"Hmm, well from what've I've heard, that would be the wild Rose Weasley, very rare, beautiful creature; truly one of a kind," Harry said laughing, ruffling Rose's hair.

"Oh yes! How could I forget?" George grinned, lifting her up above his head. "Well then, I might have to keep her."

"I don't think Ron would let you," Hermione cut in, coming over to join her brother-in-laws. "She's Ron's pride and joy, she's going no where."

"That's alright, at least we're related. Plus, I've got my hands full with Fred and Roxanne. Those kids are going to make me go grey," George chuckled.

Although he was laughing, Ron, Hermione and Harry all saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes when mentioning his sons name. George had taken a huge step in naming his son after his deceased twin but the memory still haunted him to this day. Angelina said she thought he would never fully recover but he was making good progress in remembering that Fred didn't die in vein. She had mentioned on more than one occasion that Fred and Roxanne were miniatures of Fred and George. This was true, the whole family had seen this and it made them proud.

The group had settled into a uncomfortable silence, so Ron decided to break the tension. "Yeah , well the more the merrier. That's what I think," he said happily. However, the grin quickly disappeared from his face with a hard elbow in the side from his wife and a questioning look or two from Harry and George.

"Umm…well, you know what I mean," he stuttered, but getting no understanding form either Harry or George, he tried to save himself from the hole he had just dug. "You know, everyone loves kids and--."

Luckily, he was saved from confusing them further by the crunch of gravel as a car pulled up the Burrow's long drive. The small coop halted up by the side of the house and two people stepped out. Mr. and Mrs. Granger gathered their things and walked over to the family with a basket of what looked like assorted wines and other drinks.

"Hermione dear," her mother said, walking over to hug her daughter tightly, "how are you?"

"I'm very good mum, very good indeed," Hermione said, hugging her mother back, "and hello to you to dad!"

Mr. Granger walked over from greeting Ron, Harry and George to his daughter. "Ah Hermione, it's so good to see you."

"It's great to see you to dad. What've you got there?" she asked, eyeing the basket in his hands.

"Oh, it's a whole lot of different wines and such….your mother insisted on bringing it. She said she wants to celebrate our retirement," he huffed.

"Oh Peter, now stop it," Mrs. Granger said walking back over to the small gathering, "your father just hasn't gotten used to his retirement yet, that's all." She patted his shoulder and he grunted in response.

"Now Ronald dear, is your mother in the house? I want to show her this new recipe I found the other day," Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yeah, she's just in the kitchen," Ron responded.

"Alright then, thank you son," she said smiling, "Come along dear, I'm sure Arthur wants to see you."

Mr. Granger watched his wife for a moment then muttered almost inaudibly, "If it wasn't for Arthur being in there with me, I might drink all this wine by myself." Then he winked, smiled and followed his wife into the Burrow.

The group waited till they were out of earshot, then burst into a fit of laughter. "Only your dad," Ron said whipping his eyes to rid them of the tears forming.

"Oh shove off Ron," Hermione said, trying to be serious but failing miserably by starting to laugh again. They all settled down and chatted with various family members , catching up on what had happened between the days they hadn't seen each other. It was about an hour and a half later, that Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger peaked out the front door to tell everyone that lunch was ready.

Everyone lined up to get plates of Molly's delicious food. The kitchen was covered from wall to wall in all varieties of food. The counter was packed with the main courses, meats, mountains of potatoes; baked and mashed, fresh steamed vegetables from the garden, rolls, salads, Sheppard's pie, and much more. All the deserts were piled high on the kitchen table, along with the drinks.

Kids of all ages were running a muck, weaving in and out of the adults, trying to get to their favorite foods first. Victorie and Fred were sneaking desserts from the table and passing it to the other kids. Louis and Molly were arguing over a piece of pie they both wanted while Dominique and Roxanne were exchanging food off of their plates. James was chasing Lucy with a piece of chicken skin, while she screamed and ran in terror around the kitchen. Then there was Albus and Rose, who stayed by their parents sides, to young to really know what's going on. By the time everyone had gotten their food and sat down to eat, the kitchen was a disaster, but it was all part of the process.

Dinner was a huge success, and many thanks went out to Molly for her scrumptious cooking. Everyone gathered in the backyard once more, talking and chatting of various things. Mr. Weasley leaned over and said something to Mr. Granger, who nodded and got up and tucked into the house. A few moments later, he reemerged, carrying over the wine basket and many glasses.

"Alright everybody, you must try this wine, it's one of the best brands in England," he announced, grabbing glasses and beginning to fill them up, "Well here Hermione you can have the first glass since your sitting right here. Go on, tell us how it is."

Hermione took the glass, then glanced wide-eyed over at Ron. He mouthed, _'You can't.'_ and had a look of worry in his eyes. _'I know!_' she mouthed back with the glass covering up their secret conversation.

"Well go on dear, taste it," Mr. Granger urged, giving Hermione a funny look.

"No, really, let someone else go first," she said nervously, "I'm not a big fan of wine anyway."

"Oh come, on be a good sport," her father chuckled. Putting his hand on the glass, he moved it towards her mouth, reaching her lips.

"NO I CAN'T, I'M PREGNANT!" she shouted, pushing the glass away. There were a few gasps from the family, and they were silent. Hermione looked over at Ron worried, "well that's not exactly how I planned on telling you, but--." She was then cut of by a massive cry of congratulations from their relatives. A look of relief washed over the couples face and Ron got up to hug his wife.

"Congratulations you two!" Mrs. Granger gushed, "oh another grandchild! This is absolutely wonderful!"

"Merlin's beard! Oh my little Ronnie is going to have another baby, oh this is brilliant!" cried Mrs. Weasley, wrapping her son and daughter-in-law in a fierce hug.

"Hermione dear, I'm sorry. If I would've known, I would've never pushed the wine on you," Mr. Granger said sheepishly.

"Dad, it's alright. No harm, no foul," Hermione smiled, hugging him tightly.

The hugs and congrats when on for another twenty minutes, while the wives and grandmothers planned various things such as baby showers and baby names. By the time the excitement died down, it was well passed ten o'clock at night. Most of the kids listened to Rose boast about her new baby brother or sister, and then fell asleep, scattered across the lawn. Ron picked up Rose and joined Hermione over by both of their parents to say good-bye.

"Bye mum and dad," Hermione said, hugging and kissing her parents on the cheek, "we'll see you soon." She then switched places with Ron to say good-bye to his parents.

"Thank you so much for the wonderful afternoon and evening Molly, it was fantastic," she said, hugging her mother-in-law and then her father-in-law, "and you too Arthur."

"Oh it was no trouble at all dear. We should be thanking you for the wonderful news you brought us today," she exclaimed.

"Well your perfectly welcome for that," Hermione laughed. "Well I better get these two home," she said, glancing over at Ron, who was yawning very widely, "I'll talk you soon."

She walked over to Ron, who had just bid his goodnights to everyone, and took his free hand. They walked partially down the lawn, and he took his arm and wrapped it around her waist. Hermione smiled and leaned into Ron, smiling at him and the sleeping girl in his arms. Taking out her wand, they all tightened their grips on each other and with a 'pop' they were gone.

**My deepest apologies for the EXTREME late-ness!!!!!  
I finished my exams (FINALLY!) and I'm now done with school....WOO!  
I'm taking a vacation next week, but I should have a computer to update on,  
so look for an update then.  
Thank you so much for the adds, reviews & most of all, your pacience!  
Reviews?  
Cheers!**


	5. Weird Concoctions & Reminiscing

A '_pop'_ echoed throughout the silent house, as the family reappeared home. Hermione loosened her hold on Ron and yawned widely. Rose stirred in her fathers' arms, but remained sound asleep.

"I'll go put her to bed real fast," Ron whispered. His wife nodded and he headed upstairs.

Hermione milled about the living room for a moment, thinking of nothing in particular. Then, a feeling struck her, she was hungry. Glancing at the clock on the wall, it read 11:23. Normally this was way to late for her to be eating, but the hunger pains were growing stronger. She walked over into the kitchen and opened the magnet covered refrigerator.

Looking inside, she found many tasty looking foods, but none that seemed to satisfy her cravings. Bending down, she pulled open the drawer and found freshly washed carrots. Grabbing them, she closed the drawer and continued searching. Scooting over the milk, she found a bowl of banana pudding and a jar of pickles. She put the carrots on the counter and grabbed the pudding and pickles, kicking the fridge closed.

Hermione looked over the contents and smiled. Her stomach growled hungrily, so she reached in the cabinet for a bowl. Spooning out the banana pudding into the bowl, she placed the carrots in with it, making a smiley face. Picking up her bowl and pickle jar, she headed to the table. Sitting down, she realized she had forgotten a spoon, so pulling out her wand she whispered, "Accio spoon."

She grabbed the spoon out of mid-air and smiled with satisfaction. As she put a spoonful in her mouth, her eyes closed, savoring every bite of the concoction. A cough from the doorway cut short her blissful moment. Opening her eyes, she saw Ron walking of over to her, glancing down at the food in front of her.

"Didn't you just eat?" he asked laughing, "and is that carrots in pudding? With…pickles?" Looking at the horrible excuse of a meal in front of him, he grimaced at the thought of what it tasted like.

"Yes," Hermione snapped, "and so what if I just ate, you eat all that time. I never say a word to you about it."

"Alright, fair enough. Enjoy your…meal," Ron said calmly, remembering that it was just the hormones kicking in again; or at least he hoped it was.

"Can you get me a fork?" Hermione asked, unscrewing the top of the pickle jar, her tone much more reasonable.

"Sure love," Ron sighed, getting up from his chair. He opened the drawer and grabbed a fork, but he noticed something small sitting next to the plastic tray full of silverware. Reaching down and grabbing it, he smiled. It was Rose's first baby spoon. Taking it with him, he went back to his place at the table next to his wife.

"What've you got there?" she asked, taking the fork and piercing it through a couple of pickle slices.

"It's Rose's first spoon," he chuckled, turning it over in his hands, and handing it to Hermione.

"I remember this," she said laughing. "You never understood why a baby would need a certain type of spoon."

"I still don't know why to this day," he admitted, scratching his head.

"Do you think that Rose could possibly fit something like a tablespoon in her mouth?" she questioned. Ron thought about it for a moment but when he went to say something, Hermione cut him off. "The answer is no Ron, no she can't."

"Well if you stretched," he began, pausing to look at Hermione's face. A look of disbelief washed over her face at the word 'stretched.' "I'm kidding Hermione," he laughed, "I was only kidding. I may be weird sometimes, but I'm not barking mad."

"You're an absolute git, you know that?" she stated, "an absolute git."

"And yet you married me anyway," Ron grinned, leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder about that," Hermione chuckled, finishing her food and putting the lid back on the pickle jar. She got up and put the things back in the refrigerator, then picked up the baby spoon again. "Just think, in a couple more months, we'll be using this again."

"Yeah, and in a couple more months, more crying, screaming, and dirty, smelly diapers," he added, getting up and tucking in the chairs.

"Yes, but you love it and you know it," she said, encircling him in a hug and looking up at him.

"Sure, but you'll never see me admit that in public," he laughed, looking back down at his wife.

"Fine with me," she whispered. Closing her eyes, she leaned up to kiss him, but never met his lips.

"Oh no, I'm not kissing you after you've eaten that assortment of foods," he said, stepping away from Hermione and heading towards the living room, "you brush your teeth first, then we'll see." And with that, he headed up the stairs for a goodnights sleep.

"You prat!" Hermione yelled in a whisper, picking up a pillow off the couch and heaving it at his slowly disappearing figure. Quickening her pace, she followed her husband up the stairs, having no intention of brushing her teeth till she gave him a kiss.

**So here is chapter 5...  
I plan on quickening the pace of the story after this chapter,  
but I wanted to add this one in to show the weird cravings starting  
to kick into gear. I meant to put it in the last one, but it slipped my mind.  
So, just a short, sweet chapter, I hope you enjoyed.  
Reviews? Comments? Whatever you like :)  
~Smartie**


	6. Of Toy Wands & Sandy Bellies

Weeks had gone by since the night of the family party. Hermione was about four and half months along in her pregnancy now. The once barely visible bump was now very noticeable.

She stood in front of the full length mirror in their bedroom. Looking at herself, she smiled with satisfaction. Being pregnant made her gain a few pounds here and there but it also made her skin glow like the sun. Readjusting her top and jogging pants, she glanced one last time in the mirror and walked out the door and down to her daughters room.

"Knock knock, can I come in Rosie?" Pushing open the door, she saw Rose bent over into her toy bin, searching for some buried object.

Rose stood up straight, back still to her mother. Hermione took this opportunistic moment and crept up silently behind her.

"Boo!" she shrieked, grabbing Rose by her sides. The little girl nearly jumped out of her skin, dropping the newly extracted toy. Turning around, she grinned and wrapped her mother in a hug.

"Did I scare you?" Hermione laughed, squeezing Rose tight.

"Uh huh," Rose giggled, "I 'fought you was sleeping."

"Well, I was taking a nap, but I'm up now. And I was thinking maybe we could go do someting fun. Do you want to go for a walk to the park with me?"

"Yes!" Rose shouted, jumping up and down with her eyes shinning bright.

"Alright, well do you want to take a toy with you?" Hermione asked, eyeing the toys scattered around the toy bin.

Rose thought for a moment, then turned back to her toys quickly. After rummaging for a moment again, she resurfaced with her toy wand George had given her.

"Rose, sweetheart, you can't take that with us," Hermione tried to explain. "Remember I told you about the secret. And you know we can't tell secrets --"

"No, no, no!" Rose screamed. Hermione jumped back, surprised by Rose's sudden temper tantrum. She watched as her daughters face turned red and her eyebrows furrowed. _'Goodness,'_ she thought, _' she got both of our anger issues. It'll be so much easier when she understands all about magic.'_

"Okay, okay, okay," she soothed, "you can take it with you. Just no flinging it around, okay?"

Rose silenced at once, smiling and nodding in agreement. She grabbed the wand and her blanket, then waddled over to her mother. Hermione sighed and picked up her daughter, carrying her out the door and down the stairs.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she set Rose down and watched her waddle over to the couch. Placing a hand over her mouth, Hermione stifled a laugh as she watched Rose climb on the couch and stare at her sleeping father.

Sleeping on the couch, head back and mouth open, was Ron. No notice went into his daughter, who was slowly creeping closer, a sly smile on her face. A snore escaped from him that startled Rose and made her jump back. She caught herself by grabbing the back of the couch and stood herself straight again. Hermione watched from behind the love seat, holding back laughter at the scene unfolding before her. Ron shifted in his sleep, but it didn't disturb the prowling prankster standing next to him. Slowly lifting her toy wand, Rose inched it closer to Ron's face.

"Rose, don't you do it," Hermione warned in a quick whisper, still trying to mask her giggles. However, Rose paid no attention to her mothers warning and stuck the toy wand right up her fathers nose.

Ron awoke with a start, causing Rose to fling backwards, landing at the end of the sofa. Hermione fell onto the couch in a fit of laughter.

"Rose Weasley!" Ron yelled, "that is not funny!" He glared at his wife and child as both lay laughing on the sofas.

"I can't believe you let her do that Hermione," Ron hissed at his wife, "you of all people. That bloody hurt." He rubbed his nose gently, wincing in slight pain.

"Oh come off it Ron," Hermione laughed. "It's not like she poked all the way to your brain. Oh wait, that shouldn't be a problem since you have no --"

"Ha ha Hermione, that's real witty of you," Ron said, glaring at his wife, "no she didn't poke my brain, which I do have, but she almost jabbed it out the side of my nose!"

"Fine then," Hermione huffed, "and you say I suck the fun out of everything. Rose, apologize to your father."

"Sorry Daddy…," Rose pouted, looking at him with big, wide eyes.

Looking at his daughter, Ron sighed. She was only two and yet she already had the puppy dog look mastered. It wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't have her mothers eyes, his weakness. _'Merlin, that's going to be tuff when she gets older,_' he thought. "It's alright Rosie, just don't do it again." He hugged her and her bright smile returned to her tiny face. Turning his attention to his wife, he looked her up and down, eyeing her outfit carefully.

"Where are you going?" he asked, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Well I've been cooped up for long enough," Hermione responded, walking over to the closet and pulling out her cardigan. "I figured I'd take a stroll and take Rose to the park for a bit."

"Alright. Well can I come too?" Ron asked, getting up off the couch.

"No Ron you can't," Hermione started, but seeing the look on her husbands face, she started laughing. "Of course, I wouldn't expect you to sit here by yourself. Could you get the stroller for me please?"

Stretching, Ron grabbed his wand from the coffee table. "Accio stroller," he called. Moments later the stroller came flying down the stairs and into the living room.

"Oi! Watch it," scolded Hermione, as it came bashing down the stairs, denting the wall.

"Err…sorry," said Ron sheepishly, catching the stroller and surveying the damage done to the wall. "Eh, it's not that bad. Reparo! See, all fixed."

"Okay, thank you Mr. Fix-it. Now let's go." Hermione buckled Rose into the stroller, grabbed her wand and led the way out the front door.

It was a beautiful day outside, quiet uncommon for the time of the year. The sun was shinning, peaking out from behind the clouds, warming the faces of all the people out for the day. Ron picked up the stroller, Rose and all, and carried it down the front steps while Hermione followed behind. They set off down the street, their destination about four blocks away.

The trip was peaceful as they walked in a comfortable silence. Ron and Hermione walked arm in arm pushing Rose, occasionally mentioning or pointing out something new. They reached the park finally, gazing at other families picnicking and enjoying the weather.

Hermione lifted Rose from her stroller, setting her down on the ground. She glanced at her parents, looking for their approval, then hurried to the sandbox a couple meters away. Pushing the stroller over beside the bench, Ron and Hermione sat and watched their daughter, enjoying the natural curiosity that she had.

"Looks like she forgot this," Ron said, picking up the toy wand laying with her blanket.

"Oh Merlin, don't remind her. The last thing we need is her taking that and having it transform in front of the other children," Hermione warned, trying to push the wand out of sight. However, as she did that, Ron gave it a squeeze and it turned into a rubber chicken.

"Merlin's pants Ron, put that away now!" she exclaimed. A nearby muggle man eyed the couple curiously, but Hermione smiled at him and he shrugged it off and returned to his paper.

"Sorry love," chuckled Ron, "you know how I like get 'yer knickers in a twist sometimes." He pinched her side affectionately, causing her to jump in surprise. "Ronald Weasley!" she scolded, slapping his arm away.

"Alright, alright I'm done," he said whole-heartedly laughing now. "Love, I do think you need to relax a --. Wait, what's wrong?" His tone drastically changed to one of complete worry. Hermione scrunched her face in confusion, her hand feeling around her stomach.

"Hermione," Ron said seriously, "what is the matter?" His voice was urgent and panicked. If there was something wrong, he needed to know now.

"I -- I thought," she paused for a moment, concentrating very hard, her hand still feeling her stomach. Suddenly her face went from a look of confusion, to one of utter delight.

"Ron, Ron feel this." She grabbed his hand quickly, placing it on her swollen tummy. Ron waited for a moment, and then he felt it. A strong kick could be felt from underneath Hermione's cardigan, the baby was starting to kick. Ron's face light up like fairy lights at Christmas. He put both hands on her stomach, waiting for another movement. Sure enough, the kicking came again, just as strong as the first time. He hugged his wife and called Rose over from the sand box.

"Rosie, do you want to feel your new baby brother or sister kick?" She nodded yes, and climbed onto her fathers lap, placing her sandy hands on her mothers stomach. Waiting for a moment, she stared at where her hands were placed and finally got what she wanted. She clapped her hands together and giggled as Ron hugged her tight. They all sat on the bench, laughing and smiling brightly. Rose stood up in her fathers lap, facing him, and grabbed his face with her sandy hands.

"Go home now," Rose said, smiling at her parents.

"Really? Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?" Hermione asked.

"No, home now," Rose stated simply and climbed back into her stroller.

"Well, alright then." Ron fastened the buckle, making sure she was in there tight, and then turned to his wife. "God, I love you," was all he said before kissing her and holding her tight.

They broke apart and she looked up at him, "I love you too," she said, squeezing him firmly. They let go and turned back to Rose, who was sticking out her tongue and making a disgusted face. The couple laughed and then set off back home to enjoy the rest of their evening.

**Please forgive my horrible lateness once again...  
I've been very busy lately and haven't had much time for writing.  
And to be honest, I really didn't know where to take this chapter.  
But about an hour ago, I got this idea and decided to go with it...  
I hope it's okay.  
Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited and subscribed to  
my story(ies). It means the world. :)**


	7. CheckUps

**Dedication: This chapter is for my great friend Laura (Kitty Bridgeta) who fueled the idea for this one. Thank you Laura, you saved this chapter! **

The doctors office. However in Hermione's case, it was the Healer's office. One muggle, one magic, but both with the same purpose.

Hermione sat at the examination table, picking at her fingernails, waiting for the Healer to arrive. Glancing around, she noticed it hadn't changed one bit since she was here last with Rose. Same powder blue color walls, same potions sitting on the counter, and by the looks of it, the same outdated Daily Prophet's and Witch Weekly's sitting in the magazine rack.

A knot formed in her stomach as she waited still. She had never liked the doctors as a child, and the healers was the same way now. Sure, it was quicker, easier and a lot less painful here at St. Mungos but it still gave her the chills. Every time she had been here, a loved one had been hurt, and that was never a good reason to be somewhere.

_'Do they purposely make you wait this long, just to frighten you?'_ she thought to herself. She glanced up nervously at the clock, it had already been twenty minutes. _'Why are they taking so long?'_ Questions started to form in her head as the minutes kept ticking away. _'What if the babies hurt and it needs help now? What if it has something wrong with it and if the Healer could see it now, it would save its life?'_

Hermione's mind filled with these types of questions, making her more nervous then ever. Placing her right hand on her stomach she rubbed it softly, while cracking her knuckles on her left hand. She sighed in frustration and slid off the table.

_'Twenty five minutes, this is ridiculous!'_ she thought angrily, as she began to pace the room. _'I'm going to go see what's going on.' _Heading towards the door, Hermione reached for the handle but wrenched it back as it clicked and the door opened.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Weasley!" cried the elderly healer, clearly surprised at Hermione's close proximity to the door. "I hope I didn't bump you with the door, terribly sorry if I did."

"No, no, it's fine, you didn't bump me," Hermione assured, "I was going to check and see if someone was coming, I was afraid you had forgotten about me in here," she finished with a chuckle.

"Oh no," the healer laughed, picking up her clipboard, "we didn't forget about you Mrs. Weasley. And I apologize for the delay. We had another woman, pregnant like yourself, down the hall. She was having a bit of trouble with the babies temperament, so it was affecting her magic abilities"

"Really?" Hermione questioned, readjusting herself on the examination table. "I didn't know that could happen."

"Oh certainly my dear," she said, laying Hermione down. "But not to worry," she continued, seeing the worried look on Hermione's face, "just temporary things, like turning things different colors, sizes, shapes. Nothing to be alarmed of, it sometimes happens with the mothers mood swings, but nothing harmful to you or the baby."

"Oh good," Hermione sighed, "you scared me for a moment there."

"Yes, not to worry dear," the healer smiled. "Oh and excuse my manners, I'm Healer Ambrious. I'll be doing your examination today."

"Of course, I remember you from last time I was here. You helped with me when I was pregnant the first time with my daughter."

"Ah you do remember me!" Ms. Ambrious cried, "such a sweet tempered baby she was. Ah what was her name…Rose! Yes, Rose was it, wasn't it?"

"I can't believe you can remember that," Hermione said astonished. "After all the babies you deliver, you remember Rose."

"She was so sweet, I couldn't forget her," she smiled, "and maybe the fact that she was the first child of two quiet famous wizards." Healer Ambrious winked at Hermione and walked over to the counter of potions, mixing a pale pink potion and a dull brown colored one.

"Oh yeah," Hermione blushed, "how could I forget about that part."

"Yes, now here you go Mrs. Weasley. Drink that up and then we'll check and see how your baby's doing." The Healer handed Hermione the potion and she drank it down. She felt it slip down her throat and into her stomach, causing a small bubbling sensation. Leaning back, Hermione relaxed and let the Healer get to work.

Grabbing her wand out of her apron, Healer Ambrious got to work. Waving her wand this way and that way over Hermione's stomach, watching the colors appearing and writing it all down on the chart. When she was finished, she gave her wand one last wave and the shimmering colors around Hermione's stomach disappeared. Looking down at her chart one last time, she turned back to the patient.

"Well, you seem to be in great health Mrs. Weasley. Your just at five and a half months along in your pregnancy, and the baby is at the right size for this time. So I say, so far, so good. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Healer Ambrious asked, smiling.

"No, I want to wait a bit longer I think," Hermione replied, readjusting her shirt and standing once more. "Is there anything I need to do or improve on, health wise?"

"Hmmm…" Ms. Ambrious mumbled, checking the chart once more. "Well you can add a bit more vitamins to your diet, that wouldn't hurt. And you should probably take these potions, just to give the baby a bit more protection and a little health boost. So stock up on the orange juice and take those, but otherwise you should be all set. You should set up another appointment for next month or so, just as another check-up. But that's all for today, and here is your clean bill of health. And we will see you next month Mrs. Weasley, have a great day."

Healer Ambrious left the room and Hermione gathered her things and followed suit. She walked to the counter where the receptionist sat and began to schedule her appointment for next month.

"Hermione!" someone called from down the hallway. She turned around quickly and saw her husband dodging the hospital crowd. He obviously had just come from work, because he was still in his Auror uniform. She began to laugh at the sight before her. Not only was Ron dodging people pointing and whispering his name, but he was doing it while holding Rose up on his shoulders.

"Hi love," he said breathlessly, "sorry we're late." He bent down and gave her a peck on the lips, causing Rose to giggle on his shoulders.

"Hi, and yeah you're a bit late," she laughed, "the appointment is already over."

"Damn," Ron swore, "well you can blame your daughter. She wouldn't leave until she finished counting the chickens at The Burrow. She couldn't get pass five without having to start over because they kept moving."

"It's quiet alright," Hermione laughed, brushing Rose's hair out of her face, "counting chickens sounds very important. Right Rosie?"

"Right Mummy!" Rose giggled.

"So, everything alright?" Ron asked, "any problems?"

"Nope, the baby's fine, perfect size and everything. I just have to add a little more vitamins to my diet, take these potions and I should be good."

"Sounds easy enough," Ron grinned, grabbing his wife's hand and holding Rose steady with the other. "So back to the house for dinner?"

"You never do stop eating do you?" Hermione laughed, astonished at her husbands endless appetite. "And yes, we can go home for dinner now."

"Excellent!" Ron grinned. "So did you find out the baby's gender?" He waited for his wife to respond but she didn't. "Hermione?...Hello? Earth to Hermione Weasley!" He snapped his fingers in front of her face, but she was staring down the hall at woman about the same age.

"No… I think I want to wait a bit...longer….is that Lavender Brown?" she asked, squinting her eyes and stepping closer to the woman, "it is! We should go say hello!"

"What! Lavender? Where?" Ron asked, glancing around, "no Hermione, we are leaving now."

"Oh come on Won-Won, let's go say hello!" Hermione teased, laughing at Ron's horrified expression.

"No, we are leaving now," Ron said quickly, pushing Hermione towards door of the ward and down the hallway, away from Lavender. They we're almost in the safe zone when Rose picked up on the old nick name of her fathers.

"Won-Won! Won-Won!" she shouted, laughing and clapping her hands together.

"Bloody hell," Ron groaned, leading his wife faster down the hall. Hermione laughed hysterically at her daughters antics, until she had tears streaming down her face. She began to laugh harder when she glanced back and saw the woman, who was indeed Lavender Brown, glancing down the hallway in confusion.

Ron looked down at his wife, and couldn't help but to laugh himself. Many people stared at the family in confusion but shrugged it off. Finally, Ron, Hermione and Rose reached the doors and stepped outside of the passageway out into the streets of Muggle London to enjoy the rest of the evening.

**Well that's chapter seven...not the best, I know.  
Here's the thing, my idea tank is running on empty, so if you  
have any ideas for the next chapter or any others, PLEASE let me know!  
I appriciate anything :) Just message me with it.  
Thanks for all the reviews and everything. This is the most I've  
gotten, and I get so happy when I get them :D  
Reviews? Anything? Please & thanks!**

Oh and check out my joint account with GreekChic, StromaGrintLovers.  
We only have one story, but check it out please :)


End file.
